1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive cleaning device, and particularly to a vehicle lug nut cleaning device.
2. Technical Background
The wheels of automobiles, trucks, SUVs, and other such vehicles are typically equipped with hub caps that cover at least a portion of the wheel rim. Certain types of hub caps include receptacles that receive and cover the wheel lug nuts. The lug nut receptacles form crevices in the hub cap which tend to collect dirt and road grime. On the other hand, the wheels may be disposed on the vehicle such that the lug nuts are exposed to the ambient conditions. Of course, when vehicle wheels are exposed to the ambient road conditions, the lug nuts may become dirty and rusted.
The process of cleaning lug nuts and/or lug nut receptacles may be difficult and laborious because of the cracks and crevices in the and around these features. The lack of clearance prevents the cleaner from accessing these areas. For example, the tight clearances prevents conventional brushes or a person's fingers from entering these spaces to remove dirt, rust and grime.
In one approach that may be considered, the vehicle owner may remove the wheel from the vehicle for cleaning. By removing the wheel, the vehicle owner may clean each lug nut separately. Of course, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, this process is time consuming and laborious. The car must be placed on a jack-stand and elevated. After each of the lugs are removed, the tire is lifted off of the wheel. After cleaning the lugs, the process is reversed.
In another approach that has been considered, a sponge may be employed to clean the vehicle lug nuts. However, sponges do not have the rigidity to penetrate into cracks and crevices. Further, sponges have a tendency have wearing out and disintegrating after being repeatedly applied to irregular metallic surfaces.
Accordingly, what is needed is a durable lug cleaning implement that overcomes the deficiencies described above.